The flat panel display is the most popular display, which is widely used in the computer screen, mobile phone and other electronic products because of its characteristics of thin, light, energy saving and no radiation.
A display device mainly includes a color film substrate, an array substrate and a chip on film (COF). The array substrate is provided with a display area for displaying and a bonding area located at the periphery of the display area. A terminal of a lead wire in the display area (i.e., a bonding pad) is located in the bonding area. A surface of the chip on film is provided with a lead wire and a chip. One terminal of the lead wire on the chip on film is connected to the chip, the other terminal of this lead wire is also provided with a bonding pad. The bonding pad on the chip on film is bonded to the bonding pad of the bonding area on the array substrate, the signal from the chip can then be provided to the lead wire of the array substrate through the lead wire of the chip on film, realizing display in the display area.